A la luz de la luna
by Renesmee Mellark Grey
Summary: Un Vulturi tiene que ser frió y calculador. pero Alec va en contra de toda regla impuesta. Rompió las reglas enamorándose de Renesmee Cullen, la híbrida de su clan enemigo; Los Cullen. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Enero "Alec & Nessie" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".


Corría con toda la rapidez que mis piernas se permitían, lejos de todo, lejos de toda esa sobre protección que me tiene harta

No sé dónde estaba o cuanto había corriendo. Solo sabía que tenía que escapar como diera lugar, porque o si no me ahogaría

Amo a mi familia de eso no hay duda, pero últimamente está aún más pesados de lo normal y no me quieren dar explicación. Eso me desespera. Todos andan nerviosos y he notado en más de una oportunidad en cómo me envían miradas silenciosas creyendo que yo no lo sé. Pero siempre me doy cuenta cuando lo hacen. Pero los que están peor que todos son mis padres y Jacob, ese lobo que ha estado para mi desde niña

No se separan de mí en ningún momento, parecen pegamento

Es muy desesperante.

Mi padre; Edward y mi madre; Bella, me ven preocupados. Y Jacob… el me ve tristemente como si lo hubiera golpeado. Algo que jamás podría hacer, lo quiero demasiado como para hacerle algún tipo de daño. Sería como dañarme a mí misma

Si seguía ahí me terminaría enloqueciendo, así que aproveche que todos salieron a cazar y Jacob tenía que hacer guardia para escapar de esa casa que ahora me parecía una cárcel. Escape cuando debería estar dormida por lo cual está de noche.

La luz de la luna es el único testigo de mi escape

No sabía en donde me encontraba.

Solo podía ver los arboles a mi alrededor pasar como borrones

Lo único que quería era libertad, no pedía nada más

Solo quería unos minutos para mí misma, un minuto sola. Sin ninguna compañía de ningún tipo

Pero no me lo daban, así que no me quedo más opción que esta

No estaría tanto tiempo afuera, solo serían unas horas para despejarme, y luego volvería como perro regañado a mi celda

Mis piernas ya estaban demandando un descaso, por lo que aminore el paso hasta detenerme por completo

Vi una piedra grande y ancha al frente de un lago así que me sente sobre ella, con mis piernas descubiertas al frente mío

El agua del lago era en azulado oscuro casi ónix, era grandioso. Y muy lindo de admirar

La luna alumbraba con toda su fuerza haciendo que en varias partes del lago se vea un poco blanco

Sonreí y cerré lo ojos llevando mi cabeza hacia atrás

Esto era lo que quería; tranquilidad, y paz. No estar incomoda por miradas que trataban de ser disimuladas. No pensar, eso es lo que quería

Pero en eso oí como algo se movía detrás de mí. Voltee sobre mi misma para ver de dónde había provenido el ruido. Pero no se veía nada extraño así que volví a mi posición original

Pero otra vez un ruido hizo que no me pudiera relajar

Esta vez, me pare de la roca y quede al frente del frondoso bosque

Puse atención, y otra vez el ruido

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza

-¿Quién anda ahí? – le grite al bosque

Pero como era de esperarse, no obtuve respuesta

Otra vez ese ruido

Los pelo de la nuca se me erizaron, y pase de confunda a aterrada

-¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!

Nada

Me quede en silencio. Oyendo mis propios latidos acelerados

Estaba por darme la vuelta y volver a mi sitio, pero una silueta que apareció de entre los arboles me hizo quedarme quieta en mi lugar, casi petrificada

Era alto, blanco como una hoja de papel, el pelo castaño le un poco a la frente pero lo tenía peinado para atrás, vestía totalmente de negro con las cosas básicas, era hermoso de eso no hay duda alguna. Pero a pesar de eso sentí como un frio subía por mi espalda llegando a mi cuello cuando vi sus ojos; rojos carmesí

Me atemorizaba, era un vampiro y no era vegetariano

Por eso es esa belleza sobre humana

Algo brillo en su cuello, forcé los ojos y cuando vi lo que era me quede como una estatua en ese lugar

Alrededor del cuello colgaba el único collar emblema plateado con el signo Vulturi. Los únicos poseedores de tal accesorio son los de la guardia

Me tense, estaba sola e indefensa al frente de un sádico Vulturi

-Hola – su voz era como suave pero profunda. Me quede hipnotizada por tan hermosa voz

El mostro una sonrisa de lado

-¿No me recuerdas?

No respondí

-Entonces te lo recuerdo – sus ojos se ensombrecieron. Se acercó hasta mi con pasos pequeños y lentos, destilando sensualidad y agilidad en cada uno de sus movimientos – Soy Alec – tomo mi mano y la beso suavemente- Alec Vulturi. A tu disposición querida hibrida

Soltó mi mano y se irguió, mostrando el pecho

Y entonces todas las piezas encajaron a la perfección

La preocupación y nerviosismo de todos era por esto; los vulturis venían

-¿Qué haces acá? – mi voz fue solo un susurro

Él sonrió mostrando una alera de dientes totalmente blancos y rectos

-En la guardia me dieron una misión. Vine a cumplirla

Trague con fuerza

-Y… ¿Cuál es esa misión?

Se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de mi rostro. Puedo jurar que siente mi respiración en su rostro. Alec respira hondo, innecesariamente

-Ver cómo fue tu crecimiento - recorrió mi todo mi cuerpo con sus ojos y sonrió con coquetería. Se acercó y hablo lentamente en mi oído

-Y al parecer fue perfecto

Mis mejillas ardieron por el doble sentido de sus palabras

Se separó un poco sonriendo e inclino la cabeza hacia un lado con un aire inocente

-Interesante tu sonrojo. Te vez como una cereza

Fruncí el ceño. Pero no hable

Enderezó la cabeza y frunció el ceño

-¿Qué? ¿Los ratones te comieron la lengua? – no hable. Se volvió a acercar. Tomo mi mentón con una mano e hizo que nuestros rostros quedaran a pocos centímetros. Tu tacto era frio pero eso no evito que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera por completó. Se acerca más. Nuestros labios se rosaban

-Pues que pena. Me encantaría haber sabido como tu lengua puede moverse

Mis piernas fallaron, pero no me deje caer

Se movió lentamente de un lado a otro, acariciando mis labios con los de el

Con su mano abrió mi boca. Lo permití, no tengo idea por qué. Pero lo permití

-Ah. Mira que no. Aquí esta – me miro a los ojos. Y me quede ida por su mirada tan intensa – pero ahora… tengo que comprobar como la puedes mover

Y me falto la respiración

Y en menos de lo que pensé…. Tenía sus labios sobre los míos

Era fríos, pero eran suaves y llenos

Me beso con pasión pero con cierta ternura. Me sorprendí a mí misma al ver que yo le devolvía el beso con la misma efusividad

Sus manos fueron a parar a mis caderas juntándolas a las de él. Yo alce mis brazos y los puse alrededor de su cuello. Apretándolo más a mí

No se opuso

Alec aprovecho que tenía mis piernas separadas para meter una pierna por el centro alzándome un poco

Gemí, fue inevitable

El gruño contra mi boca y me beso con más fiereza

Suspire y le devolví el beso

Jamás me hubiera imaginado en esta posición; en un bosque de un lugar desconocido, sin nadie de mi familia, y con Vulturi. Y como si eso fuera poco; besándome con ese Vulturi

Y no cualquier Vulturi, con el mismísimo; Alec Vulturi, una de las armas principales de la guardia, el gemelo de Jane, un extraordinario luchador, frio… y un muy buen besador

El aire me comenzaba a faltar, y Alec se dio cuenta

Se separó con delicadeza

-Y la sabes mover muy bien

Me sonroje. Pero no me retire ni hice nada para dar el indicio de que quería que me soltara o se alejara

-Y… ¿eso porque fue?

-Fue porque hace años que no puedo sacarte de mi mente. Fue porque hace años que sueño despierto imaginándome como seria besarte. Fue porque quería tenerte así… para mí

No dije nada. No sabía que decir

Sonrió de lado pero con nostalgia. No se separo

-¿loco eh? Si lo sé, al principio yo también creí que estaba loco. Que me había enloquecido de una vez por todas. Pero no fue así – guardo silencio y me dio un pequeño beso para luego seguir hablando – te he observado estos últimos años. Viviendo tu inocencia, tu alegría por la vida, tu interés hacía las cosas más pequeñas e insignificantes. Todo para ti era nuevo y digno de ver con detenimiento. Fuiste creciendo y cada vez eras más hermosa y dulce. Todo eso hizo que me enamorara poco a poco, sin saberlo. Todo fue despacio… y luego fue de golpe. No es ninguna misión la que me ha traído aquí. Solo fui yo queriéndome acercar a ti como nadie más lo ha hecho. Ser tu primer beso, ser tu primera ilusión de amor –trago con fuerza – ser tu primer novio. Esperar a que algún día, si tengo suerte, me mires como yo te miro a ti. Rogar para que algún día de tus labios salga un "Te amo" así yo poder decirte de una vez por todas, que es lo que siento en realidad

Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sus palabras fueron maravillosas. Me era imposible pensar que… un Vulturi, y más el, estuviera enamorado de mi

-¿Estas…estás hablando en serio?

-totalmente

-¿Tu… me amas?

-Con cada cifra de mi cuerpo… y alma

Sonríe con la cabeza

-No lo sé Alec… tu eres un Vulturi, no sé si yo sea capaz de….

Alec me interrumpió poniendo suavemente los dedos en mi boca

-Shhhh. Lo sé, sé que jamás te imaginarias esto. Pero sucedió. Pero escúchame Renesmee Cullen, me vale todo. Peleare por ti. No me importa con quien me tenga que enfrentar, luchare por ti. Te demostrare que mi amor por ti es sincero. Así algún día puede que tu sientas lo mismo por mí. Mientras tanto… me conformo con unos cuantos besos

Sonrió y se acerco

-Yo también

Y me volvió a besar

No sé si lo que dice Alec es verdadero, pero los dos tenemos toda la eternidad para averiguarlo. Y mientras, como dijo Alec, me conformo con besos.


End file.
